Volviendo a sentir
by Iku cSwan
Summary: contest blanca navidad: Edward Cullen, cansado de su nueva vida como estudiante en un país extranjero alejado de sus seres queridos, hastiado de no poder verles y más que dolido por no poder regresar a casa en Navidad, cruza su camino con Isabella Swan, hija de uno de los empresarios más influyentes en el continente europeo. ¿Cambiará ésta la vida amarga del cobrizo?
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: contiene lemon, no recomendado para mentes sensibles y menores de edad. Si lees es bajo tu propia responsabilidad

* **Titulo: **Volviendo a sentir**  
***** Autora**_: Iku Cullen_  
* **Link del perfil del grupo:** _ ~metaforasparalafantasia__  
_* **Summary: **_Edward Cullen, cansado de su nueva vida como estudiante en un país extranjero alejado de sus seres queridos, hastiado de no poder verles y más que dolido por no poder regresar a casa en Navidad, cruza su camino con Isabella Swan, hija de uno de los empresarios más influyentes en el continente europeo. ¿Cambiará ésta la vida amarga del cobrizo?__  
_***Rated** **:** _M__  
_***Disclaimer : **_Los personajes no me pertenecen tan solo creo una historia con ellos, la cuál es de mi autoría._  
***Número de palabras: 10011**  
* **Pareja:** _Edward & Bella_

* * *

_OS beteado por Patto Moleres, Betas FFAD. _www .facebook groups / betasffadiction

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a Alexandra Pattinson, autora de l'amour dans l'italie por toda la ayuda ofrecida con el francés y aprovecho para recomendar este fic que sin duda es genial. yo lo amo 3**

* * *

La rutina era algo muy usual en la vida Edward Cullen. Levantarse temprano, ir a la universidad, luego acudir a su trabajo como repostero en un supermercado para finalmente llegar a la residencia a seguir haciendo trabajos y estudiar para los exámenes.

El día a día no era nada fácil, menos en la capital francesa. La navidad se acercaba y pocos eran los ahorros conseguidos. Otro año que resultaría imposible viajar a New York para la cena familiar. Esa cena que sonaba a algo remotamente lejano.

Dos años sin ver a mis padres y hermanos. Los pocos recursos económicos no me daban para ir de visita ni para ellos venir. Al principio fue jodidamente doloroso pero ya me había habituado a esta dura realidad.

Lo peor era lo mal que llevaba el no ver a mi hermanita. Ya estaría hecha toda una mujer. El día que cumplió sus quince añitos no pude evitar romperme en pedazos por no estar al lado de mi bebita. La niña de mis ojos. Odié mil veces la distancia que nos separaba pero más a mi mismo por escoger viajar a Francia a cumplir mi sueño, de perfeccionarme en el arte francés.

Cada detalle vivido causó que me convirtiese en un ser amargado que no quería saber de nada ni de nadie. Mi única preocupación era que los precios no se alzaran, cada día era más difícil llegar a fin de mes. Mi sueldo en el supermercado se me quedaba corto.

.

.

.

El profesor de francés poético seguía dando las bases del concurso de recitales. Le prestaba mucha atención pues el premio era un viaje a New York para dos personas de ida y vuelta durante una semana con todos los gastos pagados. Este concurso me venía como anillo al dedo, si me esforzaba lo suficiente podría pasar estas navidades con mi familia. Después de tanto tiempo y de tantos sueños fallidos.

No quería hacerme falsas ilusiones pero confiaba en poder ver a Allie. Necesitaba poder abrazar a mi hermanita, a mis padres. Me sentía tremendamente solo y, porque no decirlo también muy aburrido.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad como zombi. Sabía que cada día estaba más pálido de lo normal y todo por el estilo de vida que llevaba. Todo estrés y poco descanso.

Nuevamente tomé asiento en uno de los puestos de la parte de atrás del aula. Esta clase sencillamente la odiaba, más a la desgraciada de la profesora que se empeñaba en realizar trabajos en grupos cuando no tenía tiempo para eso. Tomé las copias del temario y me limité a subrayar lo que explicaba. El temario ya casi estaba acabado. Los finales serían dentro de una semana pero seguro la muy odiosa mandaría otro de sus trabajos. Confiaba en que me tocase con el mismo grupo anterior así me encargaría del trabajito y no tenía que estar perdiendo días de trabajo para quedar a hacer esta mierda.

—Comme vous le savez, il est rencontre le dernière travail de la matière. Je vais dire le couples (Como sabrán queda el último trabajo de la materia, iré diciendo las parejas) —dijo con su sonrisa Colgate que tanto la caracterizaba.

Mierda.

Empezó a dar nombres.

—Señorita Swan con el señor Cullen —dijo la maldita. Esto no me podía pasar, me tocaba con la persona con mayor estatus económico de la universidad. Caminé hacia su mesa porque obviamente no sabría quien coño era el señor Cullen.

—Hola —dije sencillamente antes de sentarme, ella se quedó mirando mi gesto. Me parece que no le pareció muy educado pero me daba igual.

—Hola, soy Bella —me dijo con una dulce sonrisa. La chiquilla era preciosa, por algo es que era la mujer más codiciada de la universidad.

—Edward —dije con voz seca sin querer más interacción que la indispensable para el estúpido trabajo que podría hacer solo perfectamente. Ella parpadeó varias veces en signo de sorpresa, observé como bajaba su mirada a sus manos. Joder, sencillamente el tacto no es lo mío.

—Bueno podríamos quedar mañana a las cinco de la tarde para... —dijo intentado llevar la conversación hacia otro terreno.

—No puedo, tengo que trabajar... la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo así que no me importaría hacer el trabajo yo solo —dije intentando quitar mi mirada de sus preciosas y delicadas manos que se encontraban muy bien cuidadas.

—No. ¿Cómo crees? ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo? —preguntó algo tímida supongo en consonancia a mi trato anterior.

—A las ocho y media de la noche —dije empezando a frustrarme.

—Podríamos quedar a las nueve para hacer el trabajo —dijo convincente terminando por morderse su delicado y sonrosado labio inferior. Me quedé asombrado de que precisamente ella me planteara esa solución. Pero ella no podría entrar a la residencia, mucho menos esa hora.

—No puedes entrar en la residencia a esa hora — cuestioné un tanto frustrado.

—Podríamos quedar en mi apartamento —dijo nerviosa mientras se quedaba mirándome fijamente esperando por mi respuesta.

—Está bien —acepté cediendo pues estaba claro que ella no iba a dar su brazo a torcer—. ¿Qué día? —le pregunté deseando largarme, no estaba acostumbrado a quedar tan expuesto.

—Como quieras, me es indistinto —dijo con voz suave y una sonrisa amable.

—El jueves —ofrecí después de meditarlo, ese día entraba más tarde en la universidad y me podía permitir un desvelo mayor.

—Perfecto —dijo sonriente.

—¿Dónde quedamos? —pregunté mientras miraba la hora. Se me hacía tarde y el aula estaba casi vacía.

—Delante de la biblioteca Forney —propuso ella.

—Bien, ahí a las nueve —dije tomando mi mochila y levantándome de la silla en el mismo momento.

.

.

.

Un duro miércoles llegó a su fin después de haber estado buscando información sobre los autores franceses de principios de los años veinte. El trabajo consistía en hacer una reflexión de los autores hablando de como poco a poco fueron avanzando en su literatura. Y finalizando con una opinión personal.

Mañana en la noche me reuniría con la castaña. Con esa chiquilla que poco tenía que ver con lo que aparentaba. Las malas lenguas comentaban que era una estirada que no le importaba más que sí misma. Sin duda no se le quitaba que era hermosa. Sus ojos azules marinos eran capaces de hechizarte y se veía que tenía carácter. No dejándose convencer por nada del mundo.

La mañana en la universidad pasó sin mayores contratiempos. Rápida, lo único molesto era el tener que estar cargando con mi viejo portátil. Dejé todas mis cosas en mi armario. Y comencé mi jornada laboral que se tornó dura. Debido a la época navideña teníamos que modificar el orden de colocación de los alimentos. Poniendo los dulces, turrones y demás en lugares estratégicos para que las personas las consuman. Entre trote para aquí y para allá. Pronto se hizo la hora de salida. Muy agotado me coloqué mi chaqueta, la más abrigada que tenía pero por desgracia no lo era mucho. Salí de allí a paso ligero hacia la biblioteca.

9:00 no llegaba... sólo espero que esa mujer no se tarde porque sino moriré congelado.

9:10 mierda... ¿Dónde coño te metiste niña tonta? Que frío.

9:15 Me cago mil veces en ti, la maldecía una y otra vez internamente mientras me movía en el sitio en busca de calor.

El sonido del claxon me sacó de mi nube de insultos. Me fijé y allí la encontré. En un Audi último modelo color negro.

—Disculpa el retraso, se me hizo tarde en el gimnasio —me dijo arrancando el coche.

—No hay problema —mascullé con los dientes apretados intentando acallar mis pensamientos.

Dos minutos después estacionó el vehículo en la planta subterránea de un edificio que se veía de lo más lujoso. Sin hacer ruido caminé a su lado. El cuerpo me temblaba, parecía que tenía convulsiones. Entramos al ascensor... puso un código en la máquina y el aparato comenzó a subir. Sus ojos me observaban... parecía como si quisiese descubrir algo. Entrecerré los ojos al sentirme incómodo con su escaneo. Las puertas se abrieron devolviéndonos a la realidad.

Ante mi apareció un salón bastante amplio aunque no en demasía, diría que tiene las dimensiones perfectas.

—Puedes quitarte el abrigo y dejarlo en ese perchero —me dijo mientras quitaba la alarma.

—No hace falta —contesté tartamudeando un poco.

Extrañada caminó hacia mí.

—No tengas vergüenza chico —dijo tomándome la mano. Jadeó al encontrar la piel de mi mano tan fría—. Madre, estás congelado —exclamó asombrada. Caminó hacia la chimenea que había en el lugar y apretó unos botones. Desapareció por la sala para luego reaparecer con una manta en sus manos. Colocó ésta alrededor de mi cuerpo. Estaba flipando... no sabía si salir corriendo o reírme a carcajadas.

—Vamos te haré un chocolate caliente —me dijo tomando mi mano y tirando de mi cuerpo. Al sentarme en esa cocina de lujo no pude evitar compararla con mi madre. Se me pareció en su forma de ser. El hecho de cuidar las necesidades de los demás para que se encuentre a gusto. La forma de alarmarse como si fuese la cosa más grave del planeta. Mis ojos se empañaron levemente al recordar a mi dulce madre. La extrañaba tanto.

—¡Ey! ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó mientras frotaba mi mano para darle calor.

—No nada —dije separando mi mano un tanto brusco. Mierda. Ella se quedó parpadeando varias veces por mi acción nuevamente.

—Perdón —musitó y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el chocolate.

—No es necesario... ya me encuentro bien —le dije intentando que me mirase, no quería que estuviera mal por mi estupidez.

—Es mi culpa si no hubiese llegado tarde no estarías... —comenzó hablar rápido pero enseguida me levanté y volteándola tomé su rostro para hablarle mirándola a los ojos.

—Tranquila, estas cosas pasan —le dije con cuidado recorriendo con mi pulgar su pómulo. Al darme cuenta de mi atrevimiento, apenado me separé despacio de ella volviendo a la butaca. Observé que tenía un MacBook al otro lado con libros de literatura francesa. Decidí sacar mi portátil que al lado del suyo era una mierda. Lo encendí. Era ya bastante viejo pero lo cuidaba como oro en paño aunque dentro de poco no tardaría en caducar.

Miré como colocaba dos vasos de chocolate y un platito con bizcochos.

—He pensado que podríamos clasificar los autores y luego dividírnoslo. Cada uno hace su parte y luego la unimos. En la opinión personal pues propongo que cada uno haga una y luego votamos por la mejor ¿Qué te parece? —planteó muy segura de sí misma.

—¿Siempre tienes todo tan fríamente calculado? Me parece bien —le dije simplemente. Ella se sonrojó levemente dándole un color de lo más adorable a sus mejillas.

—Supongo que sí, pero yo no soy fría —musitó antes de darle un sorbo a su chocolate. No se suponía que las chicas no bebían y comían cosas con muchas calorías por la noche. Imitándola comencé a tomarme la bebida caliente que le vino estupendamente a mi cuerpo. Tenía que admitir que estaba buenísimo.

Una vez hube acabado comenzamos a trabajar, nos llevó una media hora clasificar todos los autores. Algunos no estaban muy claros del todo. Una vez hecho esto comencé a redactar la información de los autores que ya tenía más que investigado. El tiempo pasaba volando y el sonido de las teclas al ser presionado por nuestros dedos era el único sonido que se podía escuchar en el lugar. Pero de pronto el sonido de la lluvia impactando fuertemente contra el suelo nos sorprendió provocando que ambos pegáramos un saltito.

Mierda, me iba a mojar todito con la que estaba cayendo. Porque no hay ninguna duda de que no iba a parar en toda la noche. Miré el reloj, medianoche justa. Era bastante tarde y debía regresar a la residencia. Al levantar la vista me encontré que un par de ojos azules que me observaban con mucha atención.

—Ni pienses tan siquiera que vas a salir por la puerta con la que está cayendo —dijo la mar de convencida, la miré enfurruñado.

—Claro que sí —dije muy convencido. Cerré el portátil después de haber guardado el trabajo. Tan solo me quedaban cinco autores. Mañana en la noche lo podría terminar. Lo metí en la mochila y caminé hacia la puerta del ascensor dispuesto a irme. La sentí correr detrás de mía.

—Te he dicho que no —me dijo muy altanera.

—Y yo te he dicho que sí —le dije contradiciéndola.

—Que no —dijo con furia en sus ojos azules.

—Mira niñita ni que fueras la Reina de Inglaterra para hacerte caso —le dije con desdén.

—Eres un estúpido, haz lo que te plazca —dijo volteándose y desapareciendo hacia la cocina. Sacudiendo la cabeza apreté le botón del ascensor. Joder con la chiquilla, sin duda tenía pasión para defender lo que creía correcto. Negué con la cabeza pero aún así no pude evitar dejar la mochila en el suelo y caminar sin hacer ruido hacia donde ella estaba.

Al llegar allí me la encontré continuando el trabajo pero más que presionando las teclas parecía que las estuviese apuñalando. Desde dónde me encontraba no podía verle el rostro. Me acerqué un poco más y pude ver como pequeños ríos se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Caminé con mucho cuidado de que no me oyese y me coloqué por detrás.

—No llores brujita —le dije en voz baja provocando que saltara en la silla. No puede evitar sonreír.

—No soy brujita —me indicó con voz mimosa cuando se dio la vuelta. Se puso en pie quedando muy cerca de mi, intenté dar un paso atrás no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico pero me vi interrumpido por un abrazo fuerte de parte de ella. Mi cuerpo se tensó ante esa invasión. Pero ésta niña es bipolar o qué.

—Perdón —dijo separándose de mí. Cerró el MacBook con cuidado.

—¿Por qué llorabas? —pregunté intentando entenderla, por alguna razón que se me escapaba de toda lógica quería comprender su forma de actuar.

—Que más da —dijo en un tono borde, dándome a entender que no quería hablar del tema.

—Creo que no debí decir lo de antes, discúlpame pero cómo pretendes que me quede aquí. No me conoces de nada —señalé queriendo que entrase en razón. No veía que podía haber sido un ladrón o quizá algo peor. Ni me quería imaginar si a todos los compañeros los invitaba a su departamento a estudiar. Por algún motivo que se me escapaba, la sola idea me molestaba en demasía.

Pude observar como un gesto de dolor se cruzaba en su rostro. ¿Ahora que había dicho?

—Tú eres un buen chico, sólo quería que fuéramos amigos pero entiendo sino quieres. Estoy acostumbrada a ello —dijo mientras guardaba en un bolsito rosa el portátil. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Amigos? Yo no los tenía. Pero si ella siempre estaba rodeada de gente, obviamente gente falsa que se juntaba con ella por mero interés.

—Me quedaré, pero no te acostumbres a hacer siempre lo que quieres —le dije cuando se volteó hacia a mí. Ella sonrió y me dio un besito en mi mejilla dejándome anonadado por la acción. Salió por la puerta como si un rayo de luz se hubiese abierto ante sus ojos de pronto. Como tonto me llevé la mano a mi mejilla. La zona se encontraba extrañamente caliente.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, fui hasta la sala dónde ella se encontraba acomodando el sofá que era cama en esos instantes. Quizá se podría pensar que era una incomodidad pero más bien era todo lo contrario. Tomé mi mochila de dónde la había dejado. Y me senté en la improvisada cama.

—Gracias por quedarte, no quiero que te enfermes —me dijo mirándome a los ojos entre sus pestañas. Tuve que parpadear ante la vista. Se veía tan hermosa… tan sexy añadiendo a ello su manía de morderse sus dulces y sonrosados labios. Sacudí la cabeza, hacía mucho que no pensaba en una mujer de ese modo. Más bien desde que viajé a la ciudad del amor.

—Está bien, creo que deberías dormir —le dije intentando salir de esta situación. Nunca me había visto envuelto en algo como esto. Ella era la hija de uno de los mayores empresarios en Comunidad Europea, no podía verla de ese modo. Yo no le podía dar nada ni siquiera una amistad. No, esa mujer estaba hecha para cuidarla. Se veía que tras esa apariencia de "soy lo que soñarías ser" se encontraba una chiquilla desprotegida.

Ella asintió, internándose en el interior del departamento.

Sumido en mis pensamientos me acosté. No podía volver aquí. Encontrarme tan cerca de ella era un daño para mi integridad física. Estaba claro que buscaba a alguien que calmara sus miedos pero yo no podía ser tal persona. Bastante jodido estoy con mi mierda para unirme a la del resto.

Voces se empezaron a oír. En un principio pensé en la televisión pero no creía que se pusiera a ver una película a estas horas. Pronto una frase bien clara se escuchó en toda la casa:

—No me hagas reír. ¿Para qué llamaste? ¿Para disculparte por no estar en estas navidades o por todas las anteriores? —un profundo silencio se hizo en la estancia para luego escucharse nuevamente la voz dolida de ella—. Sabes realmente confié en esa promesa pero como siempre me olvido que todo es una farsa cuando se trata de Charlie Swan, adiós y de mi parte ya puedes no regresar nunca… al fin y al cabo nunca has estado.

Un silencio atroz se cernió en el lugar. Hasta que pequeños sollozos se comenzaron a oír. No quería que llorase. Pobre niña. Siempre sola. No me podía imaginar el hecho de no pasar ninguna navidad en familia. Como si fuese un día más. No entendía como algunos padres pueden llegarse a olvidar de la importancia de la fecha. El hecho de reír, disfrutar, pasarlo bien. No se trataba de nada más que eso.

Me moría por ir a su lado a consolarla de alguna forma. Me dolía que estuviese sufriendo de ese modo. Pero yo no era nadie, un simple compañero de clase y que encima es casi un muerto de hambre. Intentando evadir los complejos sentimientos que me embargaban cerré los ojos, debía dejar de relacionarme con ella. Con ese propósito en mente caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando salí por el ascensor. Le escribí una pequeña nota después de haber doblado las sábanas y mantas que había colocado en el sillón y devolverle a éste su forma original.

Bajo el frío de la mañana caminé hacia la universidad… hoy eran clases prácticas y comenzaban a las diez. Aprovecharía para avanzar el trabajo de los autores.

Las horas en la biblioteca de la universidad pasaron rápidamente mientras me mantenía entretenido buscando y redactando la información. Pero a pesar de mi distracción no podía sacar a dicha morena de ojos azules de mis pensamientos. No podía entender cómo los padres podían desatenderla de ese modo. Me suponía que la infancia de esa chiquilla debió ser igual o peor a su situación actual. La brujilla debió de padecer tanto, no me podía imaginar cuán grande debió ser su dolor, pues si de algo estoy seguro es de que sufría mucho más de lo que dejaba percibir.

Negando con la cabeza cerré el portátil. Mierda, comenzaba a estar jodido y de qué forma. Necesitando por un poco del aire frío de París salí a los jardines de la facultad. Mi mente me pedía a gritos un descanso. Estaba agotado. Mi cuerpo estaba pidiendo unas vacaciones que no me podía permitir. La vida se tornaba día a día más complicada. No conseguía ver nada positivo. Suspiré, provocando que vaho saliese de mi boca y llevándome en el acto a alguien por delante.

Al mirar hacia el suelo me encontré con la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos.

—¿Eres estúpido o lo practicas? —me casi gritó pero sin saber quién le había chocado.

—Sin duda tendré que creerme que soy estúpido, no haces más que repetirlo —dije haciendo alusión a nuestra pequeña discusión de anoche. Se giró y al verme pude apreciar como parte de su enfado se desvanecía.

—Deberías de tener más cuidado —dijo mientras hacía el intento de levantarse. Inmediatamente me agaché para ayudarle. Pero al hacerlo me percaté de que tenía un cigarrillo en medio de sus dedos. Así que sin pensarlo se lo arrebaté y me deshice de él apagándolo antes.

—¡Eh! Es mío —dijo poniéndose en pie al instante.

—No me puedo creer que te fumes esa mierda —le espeté furioso de que cayera en esos vicios tontos.

—¡Que te importa! A fin de cuentas te fuiste de mi casa a escondidas como un vil ladrón —exclamó con furia en sus ojos.

—¿Y eso te afecta acaso? Pues déjame decirte que no debería —dije con furia porque sacara a colación justamente eso.

Lo que pasó a continuación no me lo hubiese esperado ni en un millón de años.

Sus labios se abalanzaron sobre los míos en un intento de acallar mis anteriores palabras. Me besaba con fuerza y determinación. Incluso con algo soberbia. Sin poder evitar mis más bajos instintos le correspondí el beso pero me costaba seguirle el ritmo. A duras penas había besado en mi vida y poco tenían que ver con besos como éste. Poco a poco la intensidad del beso fue disminuyendo pero no por ello la pasión. Simplemente se volvió más pausado. Nuestras lenguas hicieron contacto firmando una tregua donde ambas se conocían, se tocaban, se lamían e incluso se comían mutuamente como si se tratase del mejor manjar. El calor recorría todo mi cuerpo para luego concentrarse en esa parte específica de mi anatomía. Provocando que se hinchase y se endureciese como nunca antes. Sin tener el suficiente control sobre mi cuerpo acerqué su cuerpo de muñequita indefensa al mío. El recorrido exhaustivo que le hacía a su boquita me sabía a muy poco, no eran para nada suficiente. Quería más, ansiaba más. Esos deseos tan oscuros y primitivos causaron que me despegara de ella bruscamente. Confundido y con una erección bastante notable fui consciente de las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos antes de que ella saliera corriendo del lugar. Un lugar que estaba desierto.

Joder ¿Qué coño había hecho?

¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir corresponderle?

¿En qué mierdas estaba pensando? Simplemente no lo había hecho.

Por muchos reclamos que me hiciera la verdad era que no me arrepentía absolutamente de nada.

Mirando hacia mi miembro pensé ¿Y ahora qué se supone que haga?

.

.

.

Entré en el aula de literatura francesa, al fin la vería de nuevo. No había parado de buscarla por la universidad en estos dos días después del fin de semana pero ni en broma conseguía coincidir con Bella. Necesitaba explicarle. No quería que llorase ni que se sintiese mal por mi estupidez. Sentándome en mi sitio de siempre la busqué con la mirada. Como siempre se encontraba en la primera fila tan impecable como siempre. Para cualquiera sería la misma pero, en cambio, yo podía notar como su postura era rígida y su rostro se mostraba frío. Sin duda ahora si simulaba ser una niña rica de lo más estirada.

—Vous pouvez pour suivre le travail qui devra livrer le semaine prochaine (Pueden continuar con el trabajo que tendrán que entregar la semana que viene) —dijo la profesora sin más.

Sin saber como me senté al lado de ella. Pero a un mosquito le hubiesen hecho más caso que a mí.

—Hola brujita —le saludé intentando que me prestara algo de atención pero nada. Silencio fue todo lo que recibí. Y vaya si que me dolió. ¿Le dolería tanto a ella que le apartase de ese modo?

Sin saber que decirle, opté por mantenerme en silencio. Allí a su lado mientras hacía dibujos tontos en un papel. Nunca me había sentido más ridículo. Negando con la cabeza tomé mis cosas y salí del aula, no tenía nada que hacer allí. Me esperaba un duro día de trabajo en el súper del centro.

Sabía que era mi culpa y que sólo se estaba protegiendo. Su semblante lo decía todo. No quería nada de mí. Tomé el pendrive con el trabajo y lo entregué en conserjería para que me imprimiesen mi parte del trabajo, ya la buscaría un día entre semana para entregárselo y que lo uniera con su parte para encuadernarlo.

Recogí las copias y al girarme me la encontré detrás de mí.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, al verlos y notar que no quedaba nada de la alegría del día que comenzamos a hablar me sentí de lo más devastado. Bajé la mirada y continué caminando. A fin de cuentas ella no me quería ver.

La tarde pasó en un santiamén. Trabajé duro, más de lo que lo he hecho nunca. Buscaba olvidar esos ojos azules pero más quería sobreponerme a la culpa que sentía.

Mierda, no quería que estuviese mal. Por alguna jodida razón quería protegerla de todo dolor pero ahora solamente yo había sido el responsable de éste. ¿Cómo coño iba a solucionarlo?

Las nueve de la noche. Me encontraba dando tumbos por París. De un momento a otro me encontré entrando en uno de los pabellones donde podías acudir a patinar. Me senté en las gradas, en un lugar alejado dónde nadie me pudiese apreciar. Dejé la mochila a un lado. Me senté llevando las rodillas a mi pecho y enterrando mi cara entre éstas.

Solo. Perdido. Así me sentía. No sabía que hacer. Por unos días esa niña me había hecho olvidar estos sentimientos. ¿Pero ahora qué? ¿Valía realmente la pena aclarar todo? ¿Cambiaría algo? Estaba muy confundido no sabía que hacer. Vamos mi hermano siempre decía: _"meterse con mujeres es meterte en la boca del lobo"_. No podía evitar añorarla. La extrañaba. Y hoy sentirme ignorado por ella fue…

¿Qué me estas haciendo pequeña bruja?

Dejé mi cabeza enterrada allí… quería dejar de pensar. No podía evitar sentir miedo después de haberme habituado a la rutina. Esto era nuevo, el sentir apego hacia alguien. O el simple hecho de tener un contacto diferente con otra persona; desde que mis ilusiones habían muerto con la dura realidad, me había aferrado a una burbuja en la que lo único que importaba era yo. Cerré duramente los ojos, no quería derramar lágrimas amargas que no servirían para nada.

Sentí una respiración a mi lado. Sin poder postergarlo más levanté mi mirada encontrándome con esos ojos azules que me tenían totalmente desorientado.

—Discúlpame por lo de hoy Ed, soy una tonta inmadura —musitó en voz baja.

—Calla —musité antes de atrapar sus labios entre los míos. La necesitaba, eso era lo único que sabía en estos momentos. El resto me daba igual. Un beso lento sin lenguas. Sólo nuestros labios bailando al ritmo de una música inexistente. Poco a poco nos fuimos separando quedando muy juntos. La tomé en mis brazos colocándola en mi regazo. Estos días lejos de ella habían sido caóticos. Necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos. Pero sin duda teníamos que hablar. Tenía que explicarle el absurdo de ese día. Mis miedos por tontos que fuesen.

—Lamento ser así contigo —musité sin saber cómo empezar—. No estoy acostumbrado al contacto físico, hace mucho que no abrazo a nadie —dije un tanto desorientado intentando explicarme. Bella me miraba con sus grandes pozos bien abiertos atentos a mis palabras.

—¿Mucho? —dijo en un francés exquisito y sexy

—Sí, desde que vine a Francia hace dos años.

—Vaya —dijo muy sonriente y con cierta picardía en sus ojos que no pude descifrar.

—Se puede saber a qué se debe tanta sonrisita —dije contento de ver sus ojos brillar nuevamente.

—Va a ser que nop —me dijo de lo más graciosa.

—¿Por qué me besaste? —le pregunté mirándola intensamente. Esa pregunta no había dejado de surcar mis pensamientos.

—Yo… me gustas. Sé que quizás no sea la mejor opción para ti pues a fin de cuentas soy niña de papá aunque no quiera —dijo con la cabeza baja observando sus manos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso. Esas manos que me trastocaron desde ese día. Tan bonitas y delicadas. Todo en ella gritaba finura y elegancia.

—A mí también me gustas —le dije en el oído con delicadeza. Un fuerte beso fue lo que recibí por respuesta. Sin intensificar. Solo un beso que me llegó muy adentro.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —me pidió haciéndome ojitos. Pero no podía. No.

—Bella por favor —le imploré, no quería discutir.

—Anda, por dos amigos que hacen las paces. Quiero estar contigo, no quiero llegar a ese apartamento vacío y solo —me dijo con emoción y la verdad no pude evitar tener sentimientos encontrados pues al fin y al cabo no éramos tan diferentes. Los dos solos.

—Eres una brujita —dije tomando la mochila. Ella se levantó y tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos. En un principio se sintió raro pero no mal. Olvidando esa gilipollez me centré en el calorcillo, que poco a poco, se iba extendiendo por mi mano.

Una vez fuera la morena me encaminó hasta su vehículo. Parecía contenta como si la vida le sonriera. Sin duda me gustaba verla así pero sobretodo me gustaría que nadie tuviese el poder de dañarla.

Observé como conducía. Sus movimientos gráciles y cuidados. Mi mente debía ser retorcida para que me pareciera sexy su modo de llevar el vehículo. Este se detuvo en el parking de su apartamento sorprendiéndome en el acto. Sin duda me había quedado embobado. El cansancio debía de estar afectándome.

En poco tiempo ya nos encontrábamos dentro de su apartamento. Nos habíamos quitado los abrigos.

—Ed, ¿te importa si me ducho en lo que viene la cena? —me preguntó Bella después de colgar el teléfono. Había pedido un par de pizzas.

—Claro que no —le dije mientras sentado veía la televisión que ella había puesto al llegar. Me sonrió y desapareció por el pasillo.

El leve sonido que causaba el agua al caer se escuchaba en el lugar. Mirando la tele intentaba dejar de pensar que se encontraba en esa ducha. Sin nada de ropa adornando su cuerpo. Las imágenes mentales que se me formaban eran de los calientes. Provocando que mi lívido comenzara a sufrir las consecuencias.

Removiéndome incómodo en el sillón me encontraba cuando ella apareció por el pasillo con lo que parecía un pijama. Un pantalón rosa y blanco que se pegaba a su figura dándole un toque más que apetitoso. Y una blusa a juego con este que dejaba al descubierto parte de su escote. Sonriente se acercó a mí depositando un besito en la comisura de mis labios.

—Ed, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Entenderé perfecto sino me quieres responder —dijo despacio intentando tener tacto, o eso creo. Extrañado me giré hacia ella dejando mi pierna entre doblada y acomodada sobre el sillón.

—Soy todo oídos —le respondí intrigado por la pregunta.

—Mmm… ¿nunca has intimado con una chica? —me preguntó de sopetón luego de ver como se lo pensaba. Inmediatamente me sonrojé, pues era cierto. Bajé mi mirada avergonzado. Si había ligado con alguna que otra en New York pero nunca había pasado de allí.

—Yo… ehm… creo que es mejor que me vaya —dije de golpe, me estaba sintiendo muy incómodo.

—No, shh. No importa… no te vayas —replicó ella apresuradamente sentándose como un jinete sobre un caballo pero en mi regazo. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos, alcé mis ojos hacía sus rasgos, pensé encontrar quizá algo de burla en ellos. En estos tiempos es imposible encontrar a un joven de diecinueve años sin haber mantenido relaciones nunca. Simplemente me miraba con ternura. Era lindo que te miraran así. Pronto mis ojos se vieron distraídos por su escote… un botón se había desabrochado, sus pechos se mostraban más de lo necesario. Mis labios se secaron, la imagen que estaba ante mis ojos era preciosa. Su tierna y delicada piel. Deseaba tocar ese tramo de piel tan íntimo, y que me conducía hasta sus pezones que se alzaban orgullosos, como signo de que eran conscientes de la observación a la que estaban sujetos. Podía sentir como mi sangre se calentaba junto con mi cuerpo. Sentía como que herviría de pronto. Intentando poner algo de razón intenté alejarla de mí. Que se sentara en el sillón pero no me lo permitió.

—Te deseo justo ahora baby… tus ojos son fuego nene… siento que me consumo —dijo ella con una voz ronca y putamente sexy. Solo el jodido sonido que salía de su boca me podría hacer llegar al mayor de los éxtasis.

—Brujita, no me hagas esto… no puede… —intenté decir pero me vi sorprendido por su besos húmedos y calientes en mi cuello. Me mordía despacio, lento… parecía una tortura. Mi miembro comenzó a hincharse, todo el calor comenzó a centrarse en esa zona. Joder si no la deseaba. Quería tenerla abajo mío. Penetrándola tan fuerte que nos dejara satisfechos a ambos. Ella parecía una pequeña fiera que conseguía lo que quería como diera lugar. En estos momentos haría todo lo que me pidiese, pues ambos deseábamos lo mismo. Saciar esta enorme sed. Visitar el interior de su cuerpo por primera vez.

Ver como sus delicadas manos se deshacían de su camisa dejando al descubierto su abdomen y sus maravillosos y dulces pechos protegidos por un fino y sencillos sostén de encaje color negro. Sus pezones rosas me llamaban como a un sediento en medio del desierto. Sin poderlo evitar llevé mis manos hacia ellos y los toqué despacio y suave. Con mucho cuidado, intensifiqué los masajes notando como ella gemía audiblemente. Le gustaba rudo y duro. Sin pensármelo dos veces acerqué mi boca al pezón, chupé y lamí con fuerza. Sobre la delgada tela del sostén me comía sus pechitos. Me podría pasar la vida deleitándome con ellos. Pasando de uno a otros dejándolos rojitos. Desabroché la estorbosa prenda, pues quería más, muchísimo más. Estaba durísimo… muy excitado. Bella no dejaba de moverse encima de mi erección. Joder que mujer más caliente.

—Cocou(nene), te necesito… me duele aquí —me dijo tomando una de mis manos e introduciéndola en el interior de su pantalón y tanguita. Estaba toda mojadita… recorrí con mis manos los labios exteriores que estaban bastante humedecidos. Su intimidad desbordaba calor, deslicé con cuidado mis dedos por sus pliegues internos. Introduciendo dos de mis dedos en su interior provocando un gemido de gusto por parte de ella. Saqué mis dedos intrusos de su pantalón y la acosté sobre el sofá. Eliminé de combate su estorbosa ropa. Besé sus labios despacio con lentitud postergando aún más sus deseos. Descendí por entre sus pechos para luego chupetear la zona debajo de estos. Ella soltó un gritito de sorpresa que me hizo sonreír socarronamente. Seguí bajando por entre su abdomen jugando con su ombliguito que me resultaba de lo más gracioso… me detuve sobre su monte Venus. Era preciosa, un tanto dubitativo no sabía qué hacer. Bueno sí lo había visto en las pelis porno de mi hermano pero…

—Ne vous avisez pas arrêter maintenant, parce que je vais te tuer, je le jure (ni se te ocurra parar ahora porque te mato, lo juro) —afirmó con voz ronca y en francés. Sonriendo comencé a besar todo su monte. Despacio bajé a sus labios mayores, a los cuales les proporcioné una gran lamida. Para luego mordisquearlos levemente. Adentré mis labios en su cavidad. Lamiendo y chupando todo lo que quedaba a su paso. Sabía tremendamente bien. Dulce, sin duda podría ser mi fruta preferida. Me bebía todo de ella con total devoción. Sin poder evitarlo, mis lamidas se volvieron un tanto rudas… la necesitaba con todos los poros de mi cuerpo.

Sentía que mi polla reventaría del jodido pantalón. Dolía tenerla cautiva ahí adentro. Introduje mi lengua juguetona en su orificio, bordeando, acariciando y excitando tan preciado lugar. Mientras tanto centrada a mis deditos a darle atención al su precioso botoncito que me llamaba a chuparlo. Lo frotaba con mucha lentitud observando sus reacciones, tan solo jadeaba y gemía apretando su coñito hacia mis manos y boca.

—Por favor Cher, dámelo —me suplicó con sus ojos negros como el carbón. Mi corazón latía desmesuradamente al verla tan indefensa entre mis manos. Sin espera más llevé mi lengüita hacia ese caramelito que adrede había evitado. Al principio ligeros toques para luego bordearlo y poco a poco comérmelo. La verdad es que mi hermano me dio algunas charlas de sexualidad respecto a la mujer. Es lo bueno de tener dieciséis años y tu hermano veintiuno. Introduje dos de mis dedos en su interior de modo inesperado, lo que ocasionó su sublime orgasmo. Se veía hermosa mientras se corría, disfrutando de su sexualidad.

El sonido del teléfono en la mesa nos alertó. Lo tomé y dándoselo a ella que lentamente se iba recuperando.

—Diga… —respondió ella con la voz un poco ronca— Está bien, gracias Ron —replicó ella nuevamente antes de colgar.

Caminó desnuda hacia el ropero y abriendo un cajón, sacó algo de dinero.

—¿Te importa pagar las pizzas por mí? —me pidió alegre dándome el dinero, recogió su ropa y caminó hacia su habitación.

Joder, ahora tenía que pagarle al tipo con mi pene en su momento más alto. Jodida mierda. Dios eres de lo más injusto.

Intentado disimular le pagué al chico pero por la sonrisa que puso sabía que se había quedado con toda la movida. Y más su frase: "Que tenga buena noche"

Puse encima la mesa las pizzas, masajeé mi polla… mierda sí que la tenía erecta.

—Aquí estas —afirmó ella detrás de mí. Se pegó a mí como una lapa. Me quitó la camisa del golpe. Me giré hacia ella y seguía igual que antes. Desnudita.

—No me digas que aparte de viciosa eres exhibicionista —le dije antes de besarla con brusquedad. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella. No podía esperar.

—Ya quisieras Cher —musitó ella tomando el cinto del jeans y tirando de mi hacia su habitación. Me tiró sobre la cama y rápidamente me quedé desnudo a su merced. En su cara se dibujo una sonrisa de maldad total al ver mi miembro. Pero de eso no quedaba nada. Yo no estaba para juegos previos necesitaba estar dentro de su coñito.

—Va a ser que no golosa —dije tomándola bruscamente y estampándola contra el colchón. Lo que provocó sus risas.

—Fóllame —me dijo con voz de niña buena. Le di un sonoro azote en el culito para que dejara de jugar. Con lentitud me introduje en su interior, no quería dañarla. Estaba toda apretada lo que me hizo gruñir como un animal. Sin poderlo evitar entraba y salía de su interior. Duro. Estaba desesperado. En esos momentos se me olvidó todo. Que era la primera vez que estaba dentro del cuerpo de una mujer. Que esta mujer era la hija de uno de los empresarios europeos más ricos. Sólo éramos una mujer y un hombre saciando sus deseos más primitivos. Ella no dejaba de pedir y rogar por más y yo no dejaba de dárselo. Ella movía su culito excitándome mucho más.

—Que rico Ed, me matas —jadeó ella yendo al encuentro de mi próxima estocada. Sus paredes calientes y estrechas me oprimían cada vez más cerrado, signo de su inminente orgasmo. Un orgasmo que sería compartido pues ya no podía aguantar más. Necesitaba vaciarme. Llevé una de mis manos a su botoncito y la otra a uno de sus pechos, masajeé ambos simultáneamente para luego caer en un orgasmo de lo más arrollador y satisfactorio.

Un silencio cómodo se instaló en la habitación. Todo se sentía tranquilo. Bien. Quizá debía sentirme culpable porque no la conocía bien. Ella era una buena chica y con eso me bastaba.

—¿Te arrepientes? —me preguntó ella dulcemente.

—No petite (pequeña), claro que no —dije simplemente

—¿Entonces? —me cuestionó nuevamente

—Sólo es nuevo para mí —musité haciendo referencia a mi inexperiencia.

—¿Cómo se sintió para ti? —preguntó con una sonrisa de lo más pilla.

—Muy rico, estoy dispuesto a repetir —le respondí con voz ronca al recordar lo que había ocurrido hasta no hace mucho.

—¿Duermes conmigo baby? —me preguntó llevándose mi pezón a su boca y succionando. No sé por qué me daba la sensación de que era una golosa.

—No juegues traviesa —le dije antes de girarme y dejarla a ella bajo mi cuerpo.

—Quédate —susurró sin más.

—Ajam —dije besándola con hambre. Esos labios me volvían loco aunque no eran los únicos. Eso lo había descubierto hoy. Separándome de ella de mala gana me dispuse a dormir con semejante hermosura. Ella pegándose a mi cuerpo imitó mi propósito.

No dejaba de cuestionarme ¿Por qué yo? Vamos, en los dos años de Universidad no había estado con nadie. Ella era un tema muy hablado dentro del campus. Cada hombre allí dentro quería estar entre sus piernas. Pero entre todos yo y lo más extraño es que ni lo ha dudado. Sin duda era una mujer caliente. Intentando quitar estos pensamientos bobos de mi cabeza caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mi apacible sueño pronto se vio interrumpido por algo, pero no conseguía despertar para saber que era. Me notaba ansioso y desesperado. Un movimiento sobre mi polla provocó que me despertase de ese absurdo sueño. Al estar consciente me di cuenta que era el rico culito de la morena francesa el que me estaba enloqueciendo. Observé cómo lo movía, se veía inquieta. Sus muslos se presionaban entre ellos. Un gemidito salió de entre sus labios causando que mi miembro vibrase.

Esta mujer era jodidamente erótica.

—Ed —musitó en voz baja y ahí me di cuenta de que se estaba despertando. Al girarse se dio cuenta de dónde tenía colocado su firme culito. Vi como su rostro se puso color escarlata—. Yo…lo siento —dijo simplemente a lo que yo deposité un besito tenue en sus labios.

—Eres condenadamente caliente hasta durmiendo —dije risueño.

—Nah… el sexo te sienta bien… mucho más relajado —replicó riéndose a mi costa.

—Tal vez —afirmé dándole algo de razón.

—Hacía mucho que no estaba con un chico —musitó contra mi pecho. Se había acurrucado junto a mí.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté interesado.

—Estaba "enamorada" y le entregué todo. Mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi corazón pero tan solo resulté ser la apuesta de ligarse a la hija del empresario… así fue como me volví arisca y no quería saber de los hombres. De ninguno pero cuando te vi en la universidad por primera vez no sentí ese repudio irracional… te observaba por los pasillos y noté como ibas a tu aire. En fin llamaste mi atención. Luego te deseé… —dijo en tono bajito, di vueltas por la cama con ella hasta dejarla debajo.

—Así que me deseabas —dije antes de levarme uno de sus pechos a la boca. Intentando que la amargura de ese antiguo amor se fuera. Ahora era mía y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño.

—Sí, mucho… cada noche me toca pensando en que mecogerías duro y fuerte en uno de los pasillos de la universidad —contestó de inmediato.

—Chica sucia y perversa, es difícil pensar en la cara de ángel que le vendes al mundo —dije antes de introducirme duro en su interior. Un gemido salió de entre sus labios.

—Es parte de mi encanto —dijo sonriente antes de gemir fuertemente ante mis duras estocadas.

.

.

.

La semana pasó rápida. Sin apenas tiempo para vernos. Los exámenes los teníamos encima. Las clases, el trabajo y estudiar en las noches eran mi quehacer. La preparación del recital de poesía también me tenía de lo más ocupado. Confiaba en ganar e invitar a Bella a ir conmigo a New York. No quería que pasase la navidad sola, sabía que se amargaría y acabaría muy deprimida. Aunque lo negase sabía que le dolía que sus padres no viniesen. Nunca se podrá acostumbrar a algo como eso.

En algunos momentos nos veíamos… me costaba mantener mis manos lejos de su cuerpo. De ella. Era hermosa pero no sólo en el exterior. Siempre preocupada por si dormía. Era la primera cosa que me preguntaba. Supongo que por eso su obsesión de que fuese a dormir a su casa. Esa niña siempre buscaba el modo de cuidarme y la verdad es que ya había aprendido a no contradecirla. Los escasos besos que nos dábamos no eran suficientes para alimentar mi hambre.

El sábado veintiuno de diciembre había llegado y con ello la fiesta de la universidad dónde se realizaría el recital. Confiaba en que mis pericias con el francés fueran suficientes. Había hecho las maletas por si acaso… sabía que me había hecho muchas ilusiones pero la llamada de mi pequeña me encogió el corazón. Simplemente no me podía quedar aquí, no podía. Tenía que haber un modo de regresar a casa. Esa noche lloré como un niño pequeño desconsolado. Les extrañaba.

La decoración en el campus era magnífica pero nada de eso me importaba. Sólo quería estar junto a mi familia el martes por la noche. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Apartado y solo en una esquina esperé a que los pocos minutos pasaran. El señor comenzó a presentar el concurso. Saldría en el penúltimo lugar. Poco a poco los concursantes fueron pisando el escenario. ¿A saber cuál de todos era más humillante? Aunque poco a poco iban surgiendo mejores hasta que el señor me nombró a mí. El lugar estaba en silencio, sabía que pasaría cuando caminase hasta ahí arriba con mis modestas ropas. Que no se diferenciaban mucho de las que traía a clase.

Una vez ahí arriba me dije mentalmente: _"nunca te ha importado lo que piense el resto, mucho menos lo hará ahora"._

Olvidándome de todo comencé a recitar. Ahora no era yo sino el poeta.

J'aime quand le soir arrive pour laisser mes rêves s'envoler  
Dès que je ferme les yeux je voyage  
Vers un endroit chaud et doux

Que cette chaleur est douce elle m'envahit  
tu sais celle que l'on ressent quand on est dans les bras l'un de l'autre  
Un doux parfum se dégage de toi  
humm que tu sens bon mon amour

J'aime ces moments qui ne sont rien qu'à nous  
Tes yeux sont si brillants  
Tes lèvres sont si douces  
tu es si tendre avec moi amour

Je ne voudrais que jamais le jour se lève  
pour rester encore plus longtemps avec toi  
ne plus jamais se quitter

Mais hélas ce n'est qu'un rêve  
et le jour se lèvera  
alors je reste là assise à penser à toi  
A tout l'amour que tu m'apportes  
et rêvant qu'un jour nous seront réunis

Je t'aime tellement mon amour  
que dès que tu es loin de moi je me sens seule  
triste est vide  
plus envie de rien faire  
Les journées passent si lentement quand tu n'es pas là

Amour je rêve du jour ou droit dans les yeux je pourrais te dire:  
Je t'aime mon amour  
Mais pour le moment je reste là assise à attendre que la nuit tombe.

Bajé de escenario y jadeé al ve a quién llamaban a concursar. Era la última. Más que sorprendido la escuché recitaba hermoso como toda ella. Al acabar el jurado fue a deliberar. Me temía lo peor, sabía que contra ella lo tenía todo perdido.

Dicho y hecho.

El coraje me comía por dentro mientras la vi subir a por el premio que tanto había deseado.

Desganado y frustrado salí de allí. Joder... me sentía frustrado y, maldita sea, traicionado. Sabía que no había modo de que me sintiese así. Ella no sabía nada. Lo vi en su cara... se veía dubitativa. No sabía que iba a participar. Pero mierda la esperanza se había ido a la jodida mierda de golpe. Mi corazón se había roto en fragmentito chiquitos. Lo peor es que fuese de mano de esa persona que había comenzado a querer.

Las lágrimas surcaban mi rostro. Otra navidad en la absurda ciudad del amor. Para qué coño me servía sino podía estar con mi jodida familia. Dándole patadas a todo lo que encontraba caminaba por los desiertos y fríos pasillos del edificio. Me deslicé en el suelo, acurrucándome y dejando a las lágrimas salir. Otro año más que lo pasaba jodidamente solo... el frío no dejaba de instaurarse en mi corazón. Sin poderlo evitar comencé a sollozar. Te necesito mamá... te extraño. Tus comidas deliciosas, tus achuchones cuando las cosas no salían del todo bien.

—Ed —dijo su voz agitada.

—Vete —dije con la voz ronca por la situación vivida pero sin verla a la cara. No quería saber de ella nunca. Ella tomó mi rostro y me hizo mirarla. Su rostro se crispó, con mucho cuidado limpió mis lágrimas.

—No sabía que participarías sino nunca lo hubiese hecho —dijo con voz débil.

—No tienes que justificarte —reproché con voz dura.

—Nene, no seas bobo. Si quisiera ir a New York me sería más fácil comprar un billete y se acabó... Si participé es porque quería que estuvieses con tu familia pero sabía que si te lo regalaba no me lo aceptarías; en cambio, si el regalo no me costaba nada tendría alguna posibilidad —me dijo con cuidado secando las nuevas lágrimas que iban apareciendo.

—¿Por qué? —musité como niño pequeño.

—Porque te quiero y sólo quiero que seas feliz —me dijo mientras unas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas de porcelana. Impresionado por sus palabras... la miré, nunca pensé que de sus labios saldrían esas palabras.

—También te quiero... ven conmigo —le dije de inmediato mientras limpiaba su cara, no me podía callar lo que sentía.

—¿De verdad? —me cuestionó alucinada.

—Claro ¿qué pensabas? ¿Qué te dejaría? No brujita, claramente te iba a invitar si ganaba ese concurso ¿Vienes? —pregunté confesando mis planes.

—Sí, sí, claro que sí —me confirmó antes de arrojarse a mis labios y besarme. Dulce así era ella.

—No te me vas a escapar. Nunca —le susurré antes de besarla nuevamente.

—Por cierto merecías ganar ese concurso... lo hiciste maravilloso. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti —me dijo ante de tirar de mi mano.

Caminamos hacia la residencia donde recogí mi mochila y la metí dentro de su coche. De ahí me fui a su apartamento donde dormiría esta noche para mañana partir. Con nuestros dedos entrelazados viajamos. La ilusión se mostraba en su punto más alto ante nuestros ojos. Después de tanto tiempo ese valor tan importante que tiene la navidad volvía a mí y de qué manera, de la mano del amor. Porque sí sabía que la amaría. Pronto.

.

.

.

Sobrevolando el Atlántico nos encontrábamos. Con mi chica sobre mis piernas. No podía evitar sonreír y estar feliz. Al fin mi más grande anhelo se estaba cumpliendo. Después de mucho tiempo me sentía vivo y con una razón de ser. Sin duda mi brujita tenía mucho que ver. Todavía no me podía creer que hubiese hecho todo eso por mí. Sin duda era hermosa. Lamentaba que sus padres no supieran apreciar a su hija.

—¿Qué tanto piensa Cher? —me preguntó ella mientras daba besitos en mi cuello.

—En todo lo que te debo por hacerme tan feliz —le dije depositando un breve beso en sus labios. Ella negó con su cabeza.

—Con tu cariño me basta... fuiste, eres y serás mi luz en la oscuridad. Pero cuéntame de tu familia —me dijo con una dulzura infinita. Mi corazón latió rápido ante su declaración.

—Tengo dos hermanos, Emmett es el mayor, tiene 24 años y sin duda, es una persona a la que le coges cariño sólo con verle. Luego está mi bebé Alice, tiene 15 años y sin duda me hechizó desde que nació.

—Vaya... ¿Y tus padres? —preguntó curiosa.

—Mi madre es la persona más amorosa que existe. Aprovecha cada momento para decirte lo mucho que te quiere y mi padre es un ejemplo a seguir en cuanto firmeza y lucha... no sé, creo que es una familia de lo más normal con nuestras riñas y todo. Pero al fin del día, siempre unidos —le dije sonriente pero mi sonrisa cayó al ver su rostro bajo.

—Cherie ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté sin saber que había dicho hasta que el entendimiento llegó a mí. La abracé fuerte contra mi pecho, no quería que se sintiera mal.

—Tienes una familia muy bonita, es injusto que no puedas disfrutar de ella —me dijo con voz ronca.

—Tú eres parte de ella ahora —le dije con suavidad causando que me mirara con esos ojos azules un tanto mojados por las lágrimas contenidas.

—No entiendo —comentó contrariada.

La besé con suavidad adentrando mi lengua en su boquita de fresa que tanto me traía loco. Nos acariciábamos con lentitud... necesitaba tanto sentirla mía. La deseaba pero ahora no podría ser. Necesitaba entretenerla pues esa respuesta sería mi regalo de navidad.

—Te quiero bobita —dije sin más. Ella se puso jugar con su leguita en mi cuello. Sin duda era una golosa, pero que decir a mí me encantaba así.

—También te quiero pero me duele —dijo con voz mimosa para luego tomar mi mano y ponerla sobre su coñito pero sin ser descarado para que nadie se enterase.

—Pues tus dolores se tendrán que aguantar —dije de lo más coqueto.

—No Ed, no seas malito... solo un poquito —suplicaba removiéndose sobre mi polla. Maldita sea.

—Bella no me hagas esto... sabes que no te conformas con un poquito, además eres muy escandalosa —dije sonrojándome un poco no podía evitarlo cuando se trataba de sexo. Ella rió a carcajada limpia.

—Ainss... está bien —dijo con voz pícara.

.

.

.

Observé como dormía... era una pequeña diabla. Creo que le gustaba jugar con mi lívido, más cuando el sólo verla en su ropa sexy me causaba una erección. Además mi recién descubierta sexualidad me hacía querer poseerla a cada instante del día. Ella no era tonta se daba cuenta de todo.

La noche pasada habíamos hablado sobre sus padres y me quedó claro que ellos no tendrían opinión en nuestra relación ya que se había independizado hace mucho con la herencia de su abuela. La verdad me dejó más tranquilo aunque igual lucharía por ella. Sabía que no podría darle lujos pero me había dado cuenta que a ella eso poco le importaba.

—Ed no me dejes solita, no te vayas —decía ella agitada en sueños.

—Bella, Bella... —la llamaba removiéndola un poco. Ella despertó despacio y me abrazó fuerte. Anoche también había sentido como me apretaba fuerte junto a ella. Sabía que tenía miedo de que la abandonase como todos en su vida.

—Nena, mírame... no me voy a ir ¿está bien? —le dije con suavidad depositando un beso sobre su pelo pero aunque asintió con su cabeza no aflojó su agarre. Comencé a chupetear su cuellito con delicadeza hasta llegar a su oreja y mordisquear tras de esta, causando un sonoro gemido que me hizo reír a carcajadas. Ella sin embargo golpeó mi brazo y escondió su cara en mi cuello.

—Eres un tonto —dijo todavía escondida lo que me hizo reír más. Gracias a ello me llevé un mordisco en el pezón. Maldita, la próxima vez no la dejaría esconderse allí.

Entre pequeñas bromas y toqueteos aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Nueva York. Caminamos cogidos de la mano y tomamos un taxi que nos llevó al centro de ciudad... podríamos dar una vuelta y luego por la tarde coger el bus que nos llevaría a casa de mis padres. Si, éramos unos locos por ir con las maletas por la ciudad. Tal vez. Pero la mayor razón era porque iba a recoger el regalo de mi brujis.

.

.

.

Estábamos ya delante de la puerta de mis padres. Nervioso, no. Histérico por volver a verles.

Toqué el timbre acompañado de mi chica que me acompañaba en el sentimiento.

Los segundos pasaban y se me hacían eternos.

Parecía que la vida se me pasaba allí.

Hasta que la imagen de mi madre apareció ante mis ojos y mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas. Estaba igualita... preciosa como siempre.

—Mamá —dije con voz rota debido a la emoción de verla ante mis ojos.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —dijo gritando y tirándose a mis brazos con fuerza. Juntos lloramos, ella no dejaba de rociar mi cara de besos y decir "mi niño". Mamá se separó demasiado pronto para mi gusto, pero la enana saltó a mis brazos y al igual que mamá me bañó en besos. Luego fueron papá y Emm pero esto fue más light, más relajado pero no por ello menos emotivo. Sin quererlo en el calor del momento me había olvidado de mi chica. Estiré mi mano hacia ella, Bella secó mis lágrimas para luego tomar mi mano sonriendo.

—Bueno, ella es Bella, mi novia —les presenté a mi familia. Mi chica estaba un poco cohibida no sabía a quién mirar.

—Bienvenida, soy Esme —dijo mi madre cuando salió de su sorpresa.

—Gracias, un gusto conocerla... tienen un hogar muy bonito —dijo mi brujis. Ahí me di cuenta de que le había gustado la cabaña que mi padre había construido para mi madre. Posteriormente fue ampliada al nacer nosotros.

—Tu acento es muy lindo, soy Alice —dijo una Alice exaltada.

—Gracias. Supongo y eres la niña de los ojos de Ed —dijo mi chica riendo.

—Yo soy Emmet y nuestro padre Carlisle —dijo mi hermano que seguro ya estaba cansado de la presentación. Ella asintió y sonrió amablemente.

—Y dime Bella, ¿ya has hecho a mi hermanito todo un hombre? —dijo Emmet mientras movía sugestivamente las cejas. Juro que casi lo mato y retuerzo. Ashhh... sin duda Edward bienvenido a casa. Todo el mal humor se me quitó cuando observé como ella se reía del comentario.

—Tu hermano siempre ha sido todo un hombre ¿Verdad Cher? —dijo picándome un ojo y ocasionando las risas del resto.

—Claro baby —dije siguiéndole el juego.

—Bueno, porque no llevas a Bella a tu habitación para que se instale —me pidió mamá.

Subimos las escaleras y entramos a mi cuarto que era la última de la derecha. Sentado en la cama vi como curioseaba el lugar con su mirada, parecía encantada a pesar de lo humilde del lugar.

—Así que tu novia —me dijo riéndose desde donde estaba. Me levanté acechándola como mi presa.

—Así que todo un hombre —repliqué siguiéndole el juego mientras rodeaba su delgada cintura con mis brazos.

—Ya sabes eres todo un macho que me satisface —dijo antes de reír a carcajada y no pude evitar reírme con ella.

—Sabes quería darte esto el día de navidad por la noche pero no me he podido resistir —empecé a decir con delicadeza acariciando sus mejillas y arrastrándola a la cama, poniéndola a horcajadas sobre mí. Ella me miraba confundida.

—Te quiero y ansío con toda mi alma que permanezcas a mi lado… no te puedo prometer rosas y juguetes pero si cuidarte, mimarte y amarte —le dije mirándole a los ojos con todo lo que mi alma siente por ella.

—¿Amarme? —me cuestionó.

—Si baby. ¿Quieres ser mi novia, mi chica, mon amour? —le pregunté enseñándole la alianza artesanal que había mandado hacer para ella. Tal cual la había pedido.

—Oh mon gars näif, oui clair que si…rain ne me redrait plus heureuse (oh mi ingenuo niño, si claro que sí… nada me haría tan feliz) —me dijo emocionada pero algo me decía que se callaba algo. La besé fuerte, caliente, duro como a ella le gustaba.

—Ma fille sale (mi chica sucia) —le dije antes de voltearla y adorarla como se merecía.

—Je t'aime (te amo)… —decía extasiada ante mis caricias.

—Je t'aime aussi ma vie (y yo a ti mi vida)… mi niña… mi cielo… me cegaste ese día con tus aires de niña buena haciéndome bajar los muros —le dije mientras veneraba el camino hacia sus pechos. Cuidándolos y adorándolos. Al igual que al resto de su cuerpo.

* * *

_*poema:_

Me encanta cuando la noche llega a dejar que mis sueños se disparan

Cuando cierro los ojos viajo

A un lugar cálido y suave

Este calor es blando me invade  
usted sabe que se siente cuando estás en los brazos de uno al otro  
Una dulce fragancia a ti  
humm sentir bien mi amor

Me encantan esos momentos que son nada para nosotros  
Tus ojos son tan brillantes  
Tus labios son tan dulces  
usted es tan amable que me ame

No quiero que salga el sol  
permanecer más tiempo con usted  
nunca dejar

Pero, por desgracia esto es sólo un sueño  
y la voluntad del amanecer día  
así que me quedo ahí sentado pensando en ti  
Por todo el amor que me traes  
y el sueño de que algún día nos reuniremos

Te quiero mucho mi amor  
tan pronto como estés lejos de mí me siento solo  
triste está vacía  
la mayoría quiere hacer nada  
Los días pasan tan lentamente cuando usted no está allí

Amo Sueño con el día o en el ojo te puedo decir :  
Te amo mi amor  
Pero por ahora me quedo sentado esperando que caiga la noche

**Espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber.**

**besitos**


	2. Nota

Primero que nada FELIZ NAVIDAD ya se un poco tarde.

Bueno vengo a invitarlas a que den un votito por mi en el concurso de os de navidad.

groups/255385037944925?view=pinned&_user=100006110076946

Además de contarles que ante tantas peticiones accederé a un epílogo y pov Bella, sería un dos en uno.

Agradecer infinitamente cada review, follow, favorite. De verdad con cada uno me emociono y sonrío como boba.

Bueno la próxima actualización es ¿Solo un juego? Y haré lo posible para que sea antes de fin de año. Sino es así desde ya les deseo que pasen unas felices fiestas.

Os dejo el link del grupo dónde podéis encontrar fotos, pequeños adelantos que hacen más fácil la espera.

groups/725469564147228/

Así como mi facebook:

.


End file.
